


always

by thesilentprincess



Category: Dorohedoro
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Love, Pent Up Feelings, Post-Canon, Suddenly sex!, Teasing, first time writing smut pls be gentle with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:21:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24739942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesilentprincess/pseuds/thesilentprincess
Summary: His face lights up, and she feels something warm inside her. She loves being able to do that to him. She hates that her mind can’t stop wandering.
Relationships: Kaiman/Nikaido (Dorohedoro)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 156





	always

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write about how bad Nikaido wants Kaiman, maybe that’s my excuse to just write some quick smut! May write more drabbles with them, but honestly wanted something quick and hot and heavy, with a little bit of ~feelings~ mixed in.

“I can’t believe it’s been a year since....”

Nikaido looks up from her cutting board, lost in thought. She takes in the sight in front of her, a sight she didn’t think she could ever imagine over a year ago. 

She’s standing in her kitchen at the Hungry Bug, alive. She’s meticulously chopping ingredients for her famous gyoza, which was widely requested for tonight’s event. She’s prepared so many dishes she’s lost track. It’s worth it, after what everyone has been through.

“When was the last time we were all in the same room together?”

She listens in to the idle chatter that’s going on in the dining room, smiling to herself. She finds comfort in the lively atmosphere. 

The dining room of her restaurant is humble, but it can fit just enough people to celebrate tonight. Everyone is here, Kaiman, Asu, En (with Kikurage, of course), Chota, Shin, Noi, Ebisu, Fujita, Dr. Kasukabe, Haru, Dr. Vaux, even Risu showed up.

She sees Noi raise her glass, beckoning the others to join in. 

“We fucking did it! We won! We survived! Raise your glasses! Wait, Ebisu, are you even allowed to drink?!” Noi stops mid-cheer. 

Ebisu starts giggling and clutches her glass tightly in her hands, no answers offered. 

With a sigh, Noi resumes her toast,

“Anyways...let’s raise our glasses in celebration of-“

Kaiman stands abruptly, and cuts off the speech once again.

“WAIT!”

He races to the kitchen and grabs Nikaido by the hands.

“We can’t toast without Nikaido!”

He pulls her with him to the dining room, she notes how her hands feel in his. She shakes her head, trying to clear those thoughts from it. 

She doesn’t want to admit she’s disappointed when he lets go of her hands to grab his glass.

She finds her drink and raises it with the others, Noi huffing out a toast.

“CAN I FINALLY TALK?” Her voice booms across the interior of the restaurant. Everyone is listening.

“It’s been a whole year since we defeated ‘The Hole’, and to be honest, it was fucking confusing..” Everyone offers chuckles and sounds of agreement. “..Yet here we are, enjoying each other’s company. We are alive, and no matter what happens, we will always have each other! Here’s to our new family!”

Everyone clinks their glasses together, each offering a cheer. Shin says that the toast was cheesy under his breath, and earns a punch in the side from Noi. 

We will always have each other...the thought echos inside of Nikaido’s brain. She thinks about the pinky promise she made Kaiman. 

Always...

Her thoughts are interrupted by Kaiman himself, clutching her arm in desperation.

“Nikaido.......the gyoza!”

She lets out a small laugh, and sighs. 

“It’s almost ready Kaiman, I’ll go finish up.”

She leaves the buzzing dining room to prepare the gyoza. It’s loud, messy, and chaotic. She loves it.  
She hears Risu challenge Fujita to an arm wrestling match, while En is fielding off Chota, who desperately wants to dine next to him. Ebisu seems to have managed to steal Kikurage from En, sneaking it snacks from her pockets. Haru and Dr. Vaux have taken to teasing Dr. Kasukabe, who doesn’t seem to mind. He’s busy discussing different types of magic he has researched with Asu, who seems engrossed with his discoveries. It’s a crazy, yet welcoming sight.

While finishing the gyoza, she hears footsteps shuffling up behind her.

She already knows these steps, she’s heard them so many times before. They are familiar, comforting. Kaiman.

He peeks over her shoulder at the simmering gyoza, and she’s pretty sure he’s drooling.

“Are my gyoza almost done?!”

So impatient. So cute-

She cuts her own thoughts off right there.

“Can you have some patience? I have to make sure there’s enough for everyone!” 

He starts pouting and looking at her with those eyes, the ones she can’t help but fall for.

She sighs and pulls a gyoza from the oil, carefully slipping it to him. 

“You can be the first to taste test, how does that sound?” 

His face lights up, and she feels something warm inside her. She loves being able to do that to him. She hates that her mind can’t stop wandering. 

She finishes her final dish, and with Kaiman trailing on her heels, she finally rejoins the commotion. 

The night is long, filled with drinks and delicious food. They recount the events they all went through together, they laugh, tell stories, simply enjoying all being alive together in the same place. The pleasant buzz of beer and laughter warms Nikaidos cheeks. She’s surrounded by the people she loves...

Loves...  
———————

As the night winds down, everyone says their goodbyes. There are hugs all around, even from the most stubborn of their group. They know this isn’t goodbye forever, but everyone seems to hold each other a little tighter. 

Soon it’s just Nikaido and Kaiman, clearing the dining room that was just bustling with their new family.

“Can you BELIEVE THAT GUY? The NERVE!”

Kaiman is upset that Asu took the last gyoza, and won’t shut up about it.

Nikaido smiles to herself, even when he’s cranky, she can’t help but love it.

She teases him a bit, and they retire to the couch in her room for another drink. 

———————

“You seem a bit quiet tonight Nikaido, what gives?” 

Of course he knows her better than anyone. Of course, he could tell something was off. 

They’ve been inseparable since the event. They spend every day together, in the restaurant, out in the streets, they’ve even visited the magic world together a few times. Each day growing closer, and Nikaido admits (inwardly) that she loves it. 

She hasn’t been able to express this outwardly. She doesn’t know why.

Maybe she doesn’t want to ruin their friendship? Maybe she doesn’t want to freak Kaiman out? Maybe...

He just doesn’t feel the same way?

“We’ve come a long way since we first met, haven’t we?” 

Shes staring into the drink she has in her hands, trying to find the right words. What is she even going to say? 

She takes a big swig of her beer, liquid courage. She can do this. He’s staring at her intently. 

“I just......I’m thankful you’re here with me. I’m thankful we have been able to stay friends through everything, you accepted me as a sorcerer, you saved my life, and even now, you’re still here with me. You could’ve left a long time ago you know!” 

He lets out a booming laugh. Music to her ears.

“Why would I ever leave? I’ve got free food here!” He playfully elbows her in the side, earning a small giggle from her. 

“You’re right, who else would put up with you and feed you?” 

Everything with him just feels so natural, their playful banter and teasing, the closeness to each other on the couch. They always seem to gravitate to each other.  
Maybe it’s the drinks, or maybe it’s the way her heart speeds up when he laughs, but she decides to be brave. Just say something. 

“I was so scared I had lost you..” she blurts out suddenly. Her cheeks are hot. She’s not used to expressing her feelings like this.

“I don’t....ever want to lose you..” 

She shifts to face him on the couch, looking into his eyes with determination. She takes a deep breath, liquid courage please don’t fail me now. 

Fuck it. 

She leans in and presses her lips to his, she thinks her heart might burst out of her chest. There’s no turning back now.

Kaiman’s eyes widen in shock, he doesn’t know how to react. She pulls away and starts to apologize,

“I don’t know why I did that, I am so sor-“

Her words are cut short by his lips against hers. He pulls her closer and cups a hand to her cheek, it’s a gentle, yet needing kiss. It feels like everything she’s ever wanted.

He pulls away to tease her, “I didn’t think you’d ever want a face like this, I mean, if lizards are your thing then I’m all yours!” 

She leans into him and lets out a laugh,

“I’ve always found your scales kind of handsome, you know. I might just be a sucker for that face..” 

And just like that, they’re kissing again. This time its fervent, burning. She’s held back from this for far too long. Nikaido finds herself running her hands up his chest, to his neck. She traces his scales with her fingers and wishes to memorize every single one. 

Before she knows it, she’s on him. She straddles his lap, his arms wrapping around her waist to pull her closer. She feels him parting his lips to deepen the kiss, and she finds herself wondering if she’s dreaming. Her tongue meets his, and she decides that if she is dreaming, she never wants to wake up. 

His hands wander down her back, gravitating to her hips. He grips her hard, and she moves her hips against him in response. She thinks she may be getting TOO brave, but the noise Kaiman makes against her lips reassures her she’s doing just fine. 

He pulls away, his face flushed and his breathing ragged. She could get used to this sight.

“Are you sure this is okay?” 

She sees the care in his eyes, and it just lights her up even more. She sees the hunger too, and she knows they are both feeling it. 

“Oh, absolutely.”

Her lips find his once more, and she’s entranced by how fucking good his tongue feels against hers. He nips at her bottom lip with his teeth, and she wants to tear this room apart. 

His hands grip her tighter, and she feels him roll his hips up against her in need. She grinds against him in response, wishing her clothes would just go to hell, along with his too. She wants more.

Apparently, so does Kaiman. His hands move from her hips, and he tentatively slips them into the waistband of her pants. His hands find her cheeks, and he grips them like his life depends on it. 

Her sound of approval encourages him, and she can feel him moving against her with more fervor. She can’t seem to control her hips either, as she continues the rhythm and grinds against him. 

Making out just isn’t doing it for her any more, she needs something to happen before she loses her mind. She can’t remember the last time she wanted something so badly, but her mind isn’t exactly working right now. Her only thought is to get these fucking pants off. 

She pulls away this time, and moves her hands to start undoing the clasp on her pants. She can see Kaiman’s face getting redder as she stands up to slide her pants off. 

“Nikaido...” He breathes out her name as she returns to straddle his lap. Another layer closer. 

He takes this as a sign to go further, his hands finding their way to her sides, sliding up her shirt slowly towards her chest. He starts trailing kisses against her neck, lightly nipping her skin, careful not to break it with his sharp teeth. She lets out pleasant sighs with each careful bite, and relishes the moment his hands finally grip her chest. He lets his hands find their way under her bra, and massages her until she’s gasping for more. 

She’s returned to her grinding rhythm, and she can feel his excitement against her. She wants to return the pleasure.

Her hands make their way to the clasp on his pants, he’s making it hard to concentrate with his mouth against her skin and his hands working her chest, but she will be damned if she doesn’t get rid of these layers. 

He stops his endeavor with her chest to help her shimmy off his pants, discarded on the floor with hers. She guides his hands to the hem of her shirt, and he takes the hint to pull it off her. He struggles with the bra clasp, and she laughs a bit as she helps him undo it. 

The only thing separating them is their underwear, her position on his lap is torturing her. His hands move to grip her hips once more, and she wraps her arms around his neck, gripping his shoulders and returning her lips to his with the need growing inside her. Their kisses are heated, they both know they want more.

She feels herself rubbing against him, so close to hitting the right spot. She’s almost embarrassed by how wet he’s made her, the teasing of his hardness against her is driving her mad. 

Almost. 

She decides to make a bold move, being brave has gotten her this far hasn’t it? 

One of her hands trails down his chest, past his stomach, and finds the waistband of his underwear. She slips her hand in cautiously, waiting to see how Kaiman responds. He lets out a groan that encourages her as she brushes against him, and now she can’t hold back. She wraps her hand around his length, and starts to slowly move it up and down. His hips buck against her hand in response, and she can tell he’s trying to hold back his moans.

She’s loving this.

He lets out a whine against her lips when she removes her hand, but she just can’t stand waiting any more. She’s wanted this for too long.

She slides his underwear down just enough to reveal himself, and she pulls her lips away from his to look into his eyes, with a fire burning in hers. 

“You going to help me out, Kaiman?” She whispers against his scales, kissing up and down his neck while she teasingly grinds her hips against him. One more layer in the way.

He knows what she means, they just get each other like that. He slowly slides her underwear to the side. She moves her hips to rub herself against his length, and she lets out a soft moan. He sighs in response, and starts to move his hips against hers.

She wants to tease him more, his hands digging into her hips, burning to get her closer. She continues to grind against him agonizingly slow, she moves up and down, brushing his tip just barely against her entrance. 

She can tell he can barely hold himself back, his moans growing louder, more heated. She loves this fucking sound. She’s letting out gasps and heavy breaths, she can barely hold herself back either.

He can’t take it any more, and he finally manages to find his words again.

“Please....Nikaido....”

His voice sets her on fire, and she guides his tip to her entrance. She lowers himself on him slowly, making sure to take her time and enjoy his reaction. He lets out a loud groan and a breathy “Fuck....” as he slides himself into her.

She presses an encouraging kiss against his lips, and starts to move her hips up and down against his member. She can’t hold her moans back, and she’s gasping against his lips.  
He feels so fucking good.

He moans in response to her movements, and she speeds up just a bit more. She grips his back and claws against his skin, the feeling of him inside her is too good, and it’s driving her wild. 

Her movements are clearly not fast enough for him yet, and she thinks he must have been wanting this for as long as she has, too. He digs his nails into her hips and starts to speed the rhythm, taking control. He thrusts his hips up against her, harder, faster....hungrier. 

“Kaiman...!” She cries out in response, heat building inside her with every single one of his thrusts. 

Her nails dig deeper into his back, she buries her face against his neck and begs him not to stop. She thinks she drew blood, but that only seems to add fuel to his fire. He pounds into her like she ignited something in him, and she can feel herself coming closer to the edge.

He bites into her shoulder, suppressing his loud groans, she can tell he’s close too. His teeth digging into her skin is just enough to tip her beyond her breaking point. 

“Kaiman....I’m going to...fuck!” She can hardly get the words out between her gasps, and she feels herself clenching around him, her orgasm tearing through her. 

This seems to send him over the edge as well. His groans grow ragged, his breathing is heavy. He rolls his hips up into hers and can’t stop the curses from pouring out of his mouth.  
“Nikaido.....!” 

His hips shudder, and she can feel his heat inside her. His thrusts slow, and Nikaido collapses against his chest. She can hear his heart pounding, and she takes in the sound of it. Their heaving breaths slow to a steady pace, and Kaiman has taken to stroking Nikaido’s back gently. 

“You’re so sweaty....” He breaks the silence with a smart remark, and she scoffs into his shirt. 

“Well who’s fault is that, Kaiman?”

He lets out a laugh in response, looking pleased with himself. 

She looks up at him, smiling softly as she moves her hand to stroke his face. She traces the edge of his jaw, taking in the sight of his glistening scales, the deep blush that forms across his cheeks as her eyes meet his. 

“I really do love your face....” She whispers, leaning in to press a soft kiss to his lips.

He smirks into the kiss, and pulls away.

“Just my face?” 

Her cheeks grow hot, he knows what she means. He just wants her to say it.

He playfully tugs at her reddened cheeks, “C’monnn Nikaidooo! Say you loveee me!”

She huffs, but she can’t suppress her smile.

“I do love you, Kaiman.” 

He stops his teasing, and this time it’s him pressing a soft kiss to her lips. 

“I love you too, Nikaido.” 

His arms wrap around her and pull her in tighter, and she relaxes into his arms. She could get used to this.

———————————-


End file.
